Fandemonium/Eps.46
WARNING: This episode is kinda dark, so don't let any five-year-olds read it. PREVIOUSLY ON FANDEMONIUM: Nightwolf is dead. The inhabitants of the mansion are close to despair. And the Yellow Eyed Man is preparing to deal an even worse blow to them all... The Yellow Eyed Man stands on the highest balcony of the producers' headquarters, reminiscing. Beside him is the Super-Hound, badly beaten, attached to a cold metal leash. Yellow Eyed Man: Lovely view, isn't it? Super Hound: Grrr... Yellow Eyed Man: Oh, stop pretending you can't talk. The Almost Killer told us that you had the intelligence of a human, and whatever else he was, the Almost Killer was not a liar. Super Hound: ...fine. What do you want from me? Yellow Eyed Man: I want to utterly break you. Super Hound: And why do you want to do that? Yellow Eyed Man: Torture is good for ratings. Super Hound: So you're broadcasting this? Yellow Eyed Man: Of course. Everyone will merely assume that this is staged. Super Hound: Well, they won't now that you've said that. Yellow Eyed Man: No, they think that this is some sort of joke, that I'm breaking the fourth wall. It will never cross their minds that this is actually happening. Super Hound: Do your worst. I will not break! Yellow Eyed Man: Heh... man, I remember, I knew a guy like you a long time ago. He was naive, stupid, and noble... and now he's dead. Super Hound: Let me guess. You killed him? Yellow Eyed Man: What? No. He was my friend. Super Hound: Funny how you call your "friend" naive and stupid... Yellow Eyed Man: He was. But he was also my friend. You can't just say that someone's "good" or "evil"- there are a lot more shades of gray than you think. Super Hound: Oh, I think I could label you evil. Yellow Eyed Man: You could. But you'd be wrong. I'm trying to save the world. Super Hound: You're saving the world by making money off of the misery of others...? Yellow Eyed Man: No, that's what I'm saving the world from. You see, the organization I belong to knows all the dirty secrets of the world. We use our front as a legitimate company of TV show producers to find all the big-shot druggie actors. We use our most reliable informants to find the corrupt politicians, the murderers, the embezzlers. We know that most of them have never even been brought to trial for their crimes. We have seen thousands of horrible things, horrible people. We started out trying to bring these people to justice, but often we don't have enough evidence, or they bribe the judge. There's always more, more, more of them out there, and slowly and surely, it has worn me out. Super Hound: ...wow. Yellow Eyed Man: So we're starting over with the world. We're using the filming of Fandemonium to provide a realistic excuse for so many of our people floating around out in the middle of nowhere where the mansion is. But do you know why we're really doing it? Super Hound: Ugh... no. Yellow Eyed Man: Directly beneath the mansion is an interdimensional hot-spot. All dimensions, meet at that one point. No one can tell, except for one night a year in which all the dimensions exist together at once in the same reality. This only occurs for a millisecond; very few people even notice. So we've recruited the Three Dark Ones. They are masters of the supernatural, and via their collaboration with our very best scientists, they have discovered a way to prolong the moment in which the dimensions meet. Super Hound: The dimensions meet. So what? How does that help you "start over?" Yellow Eyed Man: The longer they exist on the same plane, the more they start pouring over into each other. Once the dimensions are close to melding entirely together, the Three Dark Ones will stop prolonging the dimensional crossroads. The sudden shock of the dimensions being ripped apart once more will, theoretically, cause such a massive shockwave that nearly every city on the planet will be leveled, thus allowing the Earth to start over once more. Super Hound: So have you even considered the fact that you'll be dead too...? The Yellow Eyed Man laughs harshly. Yellow Eyed Man: I've known that for a long time. Everyone in our organization is perfectly willing to die, if that means that the world will be pure once more. Super Hound: ...you're insane. You're completely insane. Yellow Eyed Man: So what? Super Hound : ...think of all the innocent people that will be killed... Yellow Eyed Man: Think of all the horrible ones that will die too. Now, don't think you've distracted me by making me go off on a tangent like this. I've got plenty of time before the end of the world to make you suffer... The Yellow Eyed Man rolls up his sleeves, and the poor Super Hound shudders and tries to back away... Will the Super Hound survive? Will the inhabitants of the mansion discover the Yellow Eyed Man's horrible plot in time? Find out in episode 47! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters